shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Football Holiday Bundle
Below are the the sequels to Football Season and Football: Big Man On Campus. Football: King of Spring Break John is working too hard on spring break that he has forgot to study for the finals!Can he beat the finals? John is enjoying spring break with his 3.50 GPA and he goes to the beach and takes a job.He opens a cafe and earns $10000 by the end of spring break.He has a low social life that spring break.He goes to school by next year.People question him where he is.And he anwsers working full-time.And he is weak.He is also stress that he has to take the end-term again 3 days later.And he studies hard and he gets all A by the end.He is proud and promises to work ONLY on spring break. Football: Valentine's Carnival Help John give his girlfriend a good Valentine's Day! Football: Halloween Discover the mystery of what's going on in Centerscore this Halloween! Plot This is the storyline when making all good (or relatively good) choices. First off you start off in your dorm which you share with roomate Bryce, your dressed up as a Vampire. We find out that your character (default name: John) invited High School Buddy Howard, his girlfriend, Zoe and some friends to a Halloween Party MAN is throwing- John is part of the frat if you chose him to be, he attends the party none-the-less. The Party John and Bryce go help MAN leader James set up for the party. While helping MAN frat members a news broadcast comes on about mysterious disappearances in Centerscore, James turns it over in boredom but John suspects its important. Then James asks John if he's bringing a girlfriend, you can choose between: Beth, Raven, Lisa or no one. This choice doesn't really impact the story much as Raven is in the story regardless if she is your girlfriend, Lisa won't be in the story at all as she's stuck in L.A filming (so she says) and the other selected girlfriends are in it for a little bit. Going outside to put a few cobwebs up John spots Raven and says hi to her, Raven says that her little sister Denni is catching a ride with Howard and the gang, also that her old friend Dinah will be coming too with her boyfriend Brendan. Later on when the party's at full swing John answers the door to find: Howard, Zoe and Denni. John mentions he hasn't seen Howard in a long time since his parents took him to Japan also Denni mentions to Raven fellow EA game: Cause of Death, this episode seems to be the first one where its been mentioned that Denni and Raven are actually half sisters, Denni always spent half the year with her dad and the other half with her and her mom. The doorbell rings again, Bryce opens it to find: Scott- school president, Scott's girlfriend Angie, Nicole, Taylor and Amanda. James accepts them all to party to flirt with Amanda and Taylor. People Going Missing Later on during the party, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, John see's his girlfriend (Only Beth or Lisa as you would have seen Raven earlier), your chosen girlfriend would ask you how she looks. After your girlfriend heads off temporarily, Zoe runs over to John panicked as she can't find Howard, Bryce buts in saying that he probably "found some hot sorority girl to hook up with" unaware that Zoe is Howard's girlfriend. Bryce then scampers off after this leaving John to console Zoe, after this John tells Zoe he'll help her find Howard. Then John realises that his girlfirend (Only Beth or Lisa) is missing also (Raven stays with you all episode), then Raven realises that Denni has also gone missing. Angie suggests that maybe they might have gone to a different party which is dismissed by Raven and Zoe as the others wouldn't have left without telling them. Zoe then says that on their way to the party Denni said the cemetery would have been a cooler place to hang out during Halloween. They all decide to go look there, with Angie, Scott, Dinah and Brendan tagging along. Suspicious Findings and Behaviour in the Cemetery A short walk later the gang arrive at the foggy cemetery, Angie suggests they should all split up to cover more ground. Dinah disagrees because in Horror films bad things happen to people who go alone when searching a graveyard. Raven goes to search by the Angel Statue while John goes by the graves to see any clues. John immediately finds Denni's cell phone, Raven starts feeling worried as Denni wouldn't give up her cell phone for anybody. Then Raven and John hear a growl and the gang start running in fear to the gate, everyone makes it except for Scott who the witness getting grabs by something and disappearing into the fog. Soon after when the gang re-groups they're met by Phil- who is dressed in a very realistic Werewolf costume- Taylor and Amanda. John shows some suspicions to Phil as he turned up right after Scott disappeared. John decides to ask Phil about his costume which gets Phil worked up and paranoid making John wonder what he's hiding. Angie then suggests they all check the Haunted House they passed on the way to the Cemetery as she dismisses Scott's disappearance for a practical joke. The gang head off there with Phil, Taylor and Amanda in tow. Haunted House At the Haunted House, the gang notice there are different themed rooms. Phil voices his suspicions about Angie stating that her costume is "also too good".Dinah and Brendan decide to cover the Library. John decides to go with Phil to investigate the Hospital Room and Raven checks out the Witch's Liar. John and Phil go into the Hospital Room to find a display of saws and cleavers and what appears to be a bags of "fake blood". Phil then states that the bags of blood are in fact real just by smelling it. Back in the living room of the haunted house Phil tells the guys that there was real blood in the hospital room, Brendan then runs to the gang telling them he can't find Dinah. The gang head to the library to find Dinah, Angie finds one of Dinah's hairclips, John then suggests that maybe Dinah's disappearance had something to do with the bookcase and looks to see the books near where Dinah's hairclip was found. The books that were near were: "The Bloodening: A Dark History of Vampire Bloodpocalypse, "Fact and Fiction: The Truth About Fangs' and "Blood, Blood, Blood". Brendan instinctively reaches out for ''"Blood, Blood, Blood" ''''revealing that the bookcase actually opens to reveal a secret passage! Angie says they should go down with Taylor relenting to this suggestion but Raven and Brendan agree, wanting to find their loved ones. Phil then says that he doesn't trust Angie saying he's got a "bad feeling" about her. Angie then counter acts saying that the most suspicious thing that has happened was his appearance when Scott disappeared. With both Angie and Phil asking the rest of the gang who they trust. John chooses to trust Phil, Taylor agrees with John with Amanda and Zoe confused with what to believe (Well Amanda was off his her little bunny world). Angie then drops the facade telling the gang that if she was really on their side she would have warned them about the trap door, pulling the Candle leaver the rest of the gang drop down as the floor drops out beneath them, descending them into the basement. Betrayl After a short drop the gang realise that they've been betrayed. Phil then reveals to the others that he is actually a Werebear and that Amanda and Taylor are a part of his pack- with Taylor being a cat and Amanda a bunny. This explains Phil's acute sense of smell and he says he can smell the undead, making John figure out that Angie is in fact a real vampire! Meaning that Angie's plan was to turn everyone into vampires as they are ''already dressed up as vampires. Amanda then can hear Angie's coven closing in on them and she says that Angie is delivering them as a snack for her coven. Phil then says the reason why they came to the party tonight was because the coven has been making aggressive moves converting people all over Centerscore into Vampire's so he and his pack has to stop them. Taylor being a cat can see in the dark so she orders the gang to follow her. Eventually Taylor leads the gang to the light and they emerge at the football field of Centerscore University. Chuck and Bryce are already there confused to find John and the others there. John tries to tell them about the Vampire Crisis going on and that they should try to escape but Bryce tells him it's too late pointing to the group of vampires surrounding them. Scott and Dinah have now become vampires, Angie jumps out of the tunnel they just came from to tell the gang that they have 2 choices: to become a vampire and join the coven or get eaten. John chooses option 3: to fight! However Angie reveals that she has his girlfriend hostage (either Beth or Lisa), she is also holding Denni and Howard hostage. Howard unwittenly helped the coven hunt down his friends believing they were only acting like vampire. Phil, Taylor and Amanda then phase into their animals and Phil tosses John a clove of garlic- this weakens vampires. Angie then commands the newly turned defensive line of Centerscore University's football team to stop John. Phil then asks John how he's going to get the clove of garlic to Howard- who is blocked by the defensive line. John then resolves to get a football off the field and crushes the garlic onto it. Thus the football match starts. After winning the football match John throws the garlic covered football straight into Howard's hands. Howard uses the football to make the Vampires back away, suddenly Mr. Doom pops up and shoots lasera from his eyes and all the Vampires fall to the ground. After some confusion from the non-vampires, Mr. Doom says he can't stand vampires, then he glares at everyone then everything plunges into darkness. The next morning John wakes up to Hector shaking his shoulder asking how the party was. Brendan then wakes up in utter confusion not remembering what happened last night, with the rest of the gang also in confusion about what happened last night. Category:Episodes Category:Specials